


Handsy

by preblematic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Begging, Bottom Gerard Way, Coming In Pants, Crying, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Spanking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Slightly drunk sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, but not really angry, of some sort, overuse of the words bitch whore and slut, the aesthetic of angry sex, this is sin, this. is. SIN, which is the only way it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three things Gerard knows for certain.<br/>1. Mikey is a handsy drunk.<br/>2. Gerard is Mikey’s favorite person.<br/>3. No amount of alcohol can kill a Way boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waycest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waycest/gifts).



> this is just porn and it sort of makes no sense there was plot but it died in a fire and tbh the person who requested it didn't ask 4 plot so
> 
> parts of this may seem sort of non-con, but i assure u it was written to be 100% consensual on both sides. safe words are discussed, but not used. ^^

     The doorbell rings. This normally would not be a notable occurrence, but it’s half past midnight. Gerard isn't expecting anyone, and he considers ignoring it, going back to being the responsible adult he is and reading comic books into the wee morning hours, as is his god-given right when the band isn't touring. The doorbell rings approximately seven thousand more times in the space of five seconds, though, so he drags himself out of bed to answer it.

     He opens the door, and a lanky blond comes tumbling through. Mikey, luckily, lands mostly on Gerard, who holds him up, avoiding any sort of injury. “Mikey?” Gerard asks. “Are you okay?”

     “Shhh,” Mikey says, trying to put a finger over Gerard's lips and failing. “‘S a secret.” He rubs his face against Gerard’s shoulder like a friendly cat. “You smell nice.”

     “I haven’t showered in three days,” Gerard responds. “But that’s--why are you here? Are you drunk? Did you _drive?”_

     “Yes,” Mikey says. “Drank a lot. They were so _nice._ Gave me lots of things.” He sighs happily. “And then I decided, said, decided to come to _here_ , because you-you are here, and I love you.” He wraps his arms around Gerard’s waist and hugs him.

     Gerard laughs and returns the hug. “I love you too, Mikes. But let’s get you to bed, yeah?” The prologue to what’s happening can wait until the morning.

     “Mm, bed, yeah,” Mikey says. He’s running his hands all up and down Gerard’s back now, feeling. “Beds are nice. Soft. You’re soft and warm. Can I fuck you?”

     Gerard snorts at Mikey’s train of thought. “If you can stay awake long enough, yeah,” he says. “Been a while.” 

     “Yeah, ‘s been ‘while,” Mikey agrees. “Busy. Missed you. Miss your ass. Your ass is so nice and you have--have good hips. Nice hips. Lady hips. ” Gerard snorts again. Mikey is blunt while sober; he loses all filters when drunk.

      “C’mon, bed,” Gerard says, carefully walking backwards, holding Mikey up. Once they get out of the entryway Gerard manhandles Mikey around until he’s got an arm under his shoulders. Mikey blinks slowly with a stupid grin on his face the whole time.

     “You’re so nice,” Mikey says again as Gerard leads him toward the stairs. His hand trails down to grope at Gerard’s ass, and he sighs happily. “So good, so nice. Good job. Gee, Gee,” he swats at Gerard’s shoulder to gain his attention, as though Gerard has anything else to focus on right now.

     “What, Mikey?”

     “You did a really good job with your ass it’s so nice.”

     “Alright, Mikey. Thanks,” Gerard says, amused. “There's a step up here, careful. Hold the rail.”

     Getting Mikey up steps while drunk is much harder than getting Mikey _down_ steps while drunk. Gerard has had years and years of experience in these matters. His job is made harder by the fact that Mikey keeps trying to grab all up on his dick. “I wanna suck you ooofff,” Mikey whines. He starts giggling, then, and Gerard struggles to hold him upright on the stairs through the full body shakes that that causes.

     They finally make it to the top of the stairs, and Gerard immediately leads Mikey as far away from the drop as he can. Mikey protests, adamantly insisting that they need to fuck _right now this instant immediately now,_ no time for beds anymore. He manages, through drunken miracles, to get Gerard shoved up against the hallway wall.

     He busies himself with nibbling at Gerard's neck, grinding his hardon into Gerard’s stomach. “You're so hot; you’re so fucking hot. Gee, you’re so--fuck I love your _ass_ .” Gerard has to grab Mikey by the carved-of-stone jawline and kiss him. He _has to._

     Mikey seems perfectly happy to go along with this. He bites at Gerard’s lips and sloppily sucks on his tongue when it’s offered to him. He paws at Gerard’s ass, and Gerard is really helpless to do anything more than grind up against his thigh.  “Fuck, yeah, Mikes, yeah,” he breathes out when Mikey moves down to his neck. Gerard’s hips arch up off the wall when Mikey starts sucking on his collarbone. One of Mikey’s hands finds its way down the back of Gerard’s loose pajama pants via more luck than skill, but whatever. Mikey is kneading Gerard’s ass, and that’s all that matters.

     “Gee, Gee, wanna fuck you, Gee,” Mikey says again. “You’re so warm and soft, wanna spread you out, fuck you for hours.”

     “Yeah, yeah, Mikes,” Gerard agrees. Mikey slides a hand up under Gerard’s shirt and palms at his chest, finds one nipple and abuses it just the way that Gerard had forgotten he likes. Mikey’s sobering up if the way his fine motor skills are coming back is any indication.

     “'S been too long.” Mikey uses his grip on Gerard’s ass to pull him closer, grind his dick just that bit harder into his leg. “Missed you acting like this.”

      "Like what?” Gerard asks. He doesn’t need to. He knows what Mikey’s going to say. Like a well worn old inside joke, except here the punchline is the way Gerard’s dick twitches and his breath hitches inside his chest.

     "Like the whore you are, little whore for your brother’s cock,” Mikey says, just the way he always has, and it makes Gerard feel something in the pit of his stomach, just the way it always has. Gerard moans and ruts against Mikey like a desperate slut, just the way he always has, and it’s like nothing has changed since he was nineteen and Mikey had just gotten taller than him.

     "Fuck c’m’ere,” Gerard gasps, pulling Mikey up to his mouth by the hair. “You gonna fuck me?” he asks,” Gonna lay me out on my own fucking bed and fuck me? Gonna fuck me ‘til I scream, then gag me?” 

     He kisses Mikey before he can answer. They kiss like they’re starving for it, nicking tongue on teeth and chasing each other’s mouths, and Gerard has missed this so much. Missed the easy banter and the way they just fall into it like the most natural thing in the world.

      Mikey grabs a fistful of Gerard’s firetruck hair and pulls his head back until it hits the wall. “ _Should_ gag you,” he says,” Get you to shut your whore mouth for five fucking seconds. And did I _say_ you could touch me, slut?” Gerard whines and shakes his head. Mikey pulls his hair harder, slaps his cheek a few times. ” _Answer_ me.”

     “No,” Gerard gasps. “No you didn’t say I could touch you, but I did. That was--that was bad of me.”

     Mikey pulls Gerard’s hips forward again, and Gerard does as he’s told, rubbing up against Mikey like he’s getting paid for it.  “And what do we _say_ when we’ve done something bad?” He squeezes Gerard’s ass for emphasis.

    Gerard tries to hang his head, but Mikey’s grip in his hair won’t let him. “Sorry, Mikey,” he says, averting his eyes.

     Mikey kisses his jaw and then bites it an inch over. “It’s okay, doll.” Gerard keens at the petname. “But don't do it again.” Mikey licks along his jaw, the rough touch of stubble is a welcome feeling against Gerard’s skin. “Be good for me now, though, c’mon.” Mikey grabs Gerard’s hips with both hands and moves them to a rhythm of his liking. “Get yourself off just like this, yeah.”

     Gerard starts to thrust against Mikey to the rhythm he set. He digs his nails into the wall as best he can to avoid being bad again. He whines when Mikey starts moving his leg. “Yeah, just like that,” Mikey says. He brings their foreheads together and speaks close to Gerard’s lips. “Come on, fuck my leg like a fucking _dog._ Come on yourself like the bitch you are.”

     A few moments later, Gerard does just that. He arches forward and keens; Mikey makes sure to hold his leg in place so Gerard has something to rut against while he rides out his orgasm. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_ Gerard can't help it, he latches onto Mikey’s arms for support as the high starts to fade; he just wants to _touch._ (And, if he's being honest with himself, he kind of wants to see what Mikey will do to him.)

     Mikey slaps him across the face faster than Gerard can register what’s happening. He makes a choked off noise in his throat and drops his head back against the wall.  “Fuck,” he whines.

     “What the fuck did I say?” Mikey growls. “Didn't I say don't do it again?”

     “Yes!” Gerard answers quickly. “Yes you did! And I didn't listen.” He turns his head so Mikey can see the mark he left and stares at the floor. “I'm sorry,” he says. (He’s really not sorry.)

     Mikey pushes himself away from the wall. He stumbles a little but manages to stay upright by himself. “Get to the fucking bedroom, slut,” he says. Gerard’s legs still feel a bit like like crayons someone left out in the sun too long, but he scrambles to move toward the bedroom anyway. He nearly falls down on the way there but makes it without injury.

     “You’d better be naked on that bed by the time I get in there,” Mikey calls from the hallway. Gerard is glad he’s only in pajamas. 

     The cum on his pants is already starting to cool as he peels it away from himself. He quickly steps out of the pants and strips off his other clothes. He’s toeing off his socks when he hears Mikey coming down the hall. Gerard scrambles up on to the bed with one sock still on his left foot. He’s got his  head near the headboard, chin resting on his folded arms, and his ass in the air when Mikey walks in.

      Mikey’s lost his shirt somewhere along the way, and Gerard wants to get his mouth all over those hip bones. He pauses in the doorway to look at Gerard--and also to stabilize himself; he’s still a bit iffy on the walking front. “Aw, such a good slut,” he says. “You even set yourself up all pretty for me, such a good boy.”

     He slowly walks over to stand behind Gerard. He runs one hand over Gerard’s hip and slaps his ass with the other one. “Missed this ass,” he says, squeezing it. “Missed the way it looks when I do this.” He lands a hit to the other cheek this time. The sound echoes through the room, and Gerard moves back into it, asking for more.

     Mikey notices. “Yeah, you like that,” He says. “Painslut.” He digs his nails into the meat of Gerard's ass and climbs on the bed to kneel behind Gerard. He teeters a bit but straightens himself out, braces himself with a hand on Gerard’s back. His dirty talk and his cock are still working fine, but his gross motor skills and equilibrium are a bit out of whack.

     "God, you’re _such_ a fucking slut,” Mikey says. Gerard moans, nods his head in agreement. “Bet you'd let anybody do this to you, huh? Go down on your knees for anyone with a cock. Beg them to fuck you and slap you around like the bitch you are.

     “Fucking cockhungry _whore,”_ Mikey says, pulling Gerard’s hips back and grinding his hardon into his ass. Gerard pants and rocks his hips. “Shouldn’t even let you have it,” he says, rolls his hips in lazy thrusts against Gerard’s ass. “Should make you suck me off, or fuck your thighs.” He smacks Gerard’s ass again. He loves the way it bounces back after, so he does it again and again and again. Gerard moans with every hit.

     Mikey grips Gerard’s hips and leans forward. He yanks his head up with a fist in his hair, speaks against his ear. “What do think about that, slut? Think I should keep this cock from you, huh?”

     “No!” Gerard gasps. “Please, Mikey. Please."

     "Please what? C’mon, Gee, you should know what you have to do by now,” Mikey says, his tone mocking.

     "What do I have to do, Mikey? Tell me what I have to do.”

     "Beg for it,” Mikey says. “Beg for the fucking everyone knows you want, bitch.” He punctuates his words with a thrust of his hips.

     "Please,” Gerard says again. “Please Mikey. Fuck me. Please, _please.”_

     "Oh, you want me to _fuck you?_ ” Mikey says. “Want me to fuck your fucking ass while you’ve still got cum on your skanky little cock?”

     “Yes!” Gerard gasps. “Want your cock.”

     “Yeah you do,” Mikey says. He sits back up, grabs a handful of Gerard's ass in each hand. “You want this fucking cock.”

      God, it’s fucking drunken porno dialogue, but it is _really_ doing it for Gerard. “I do,” he says, arching his back as far as he can. “I really do, Mikes. C’mon, fuck me, please.”

     “Where do you keep your lube?” Mikey asks. “I know you have some; slut like you couldn't go long without getting fucked.”

     “Bathroom,” Gerard answers quickly. “Mirror cabinet.” Mikey drops Gerard’s head, and Gerard leaves it pressed into the mattress.

     “I'll be right back.” Mikey bites the flesh of Gerard’s ass. The sting of his teeth is intensified by how Gerard is already sensitive from the impromptu spanking. “Don't move.” He leaves him with a parting smack to one cheek as he goes to the bathroom.

     As if Gerard has anywhere to go. As if Gerard has anywhere he _would_ go. As if there’s anywhere that Gerard wants to be more than exactly where he is.

     “Kept that ass up and looking pretty for me,” Mikey says upon returning to the bedroom. "Good boy." He climbs back on the bed, with lube now, and smacks Gerard’s ass again, just because he can. Mikey drops the lube tube on the mattress and grabs the ass with both hands. He makes a choked off, throaty groan. “God you’re so hot,” he says. “Let me just.”

     Mikey leans down and presses a kiss to the base of Gerard's spine. He trails his mouth down to his ass and bites down. “I love your ass,” he says. He pets his hands down over Gerard's hips, leaves red marks on his thighs with his mouth.  He slicks up his fingers and starts sucking a monumental bruise into Gerard’s hip. His fingers run over Gerard’s hole, relaxing and teasing.

     “Yesss,” Gerard breathes out quietly, pushes back, trying to get more.

     Mikey spanks him once, hard. “Don't be fucking greedy,” he says. He presses the finger in, though, and Gerard makes this happy sighing noise like a finger in his ass is just what he's always dreamed about. Mikey kisses all down Gerard’s thigh and back up to his ass, presses another finger into him at some point. Gerard is making little choked noises every time Mikey rubs his prostate.

     “Fu-uck,” he moans, breath hitching on a full body shudder. “Fuck yes. It’s been too long.”

     Mikey hums in agreement and kisses his hip. He reaches around and fists Gerard’s cock. It’s still got cum on it and isn't even hard, but Gerard whines like a bitch when Mikey plays with it. He works another finger into him; Gerard _melts._ His legs spread even more, and he’s offering his ass like a gift that Mikey is only too happy to accept.

     He fingers Gerard for a while longer, long enough that Gerard is nearly crying. “You ready?” Mikey asks, dropping the act momentarily.

      "Yes,” Gerard breathes out, long and strained.

     “What’s your safeword, pretty?" He pets over Gerard's hip. "Show me that you know it.”

     ”Empire,”  Gerard gasps. “Please, Mikey, _please.”_ Mikey’s already undoing his belt before Gerard’s even done talking. He opens his pants and pushes them and his underwear down to his thighs. Mikey holds one side of Gerard’s ass in his hand so he can watch as he pushes in. He’s been fascinated by the sight since the first time it happened. Gerard gasps and then moans as Mikey pushes in slowly.

     “Fuck yes,” he says quietly, repeatedly, into the mattress. “Fuck.”

     Mikey echoes him as he slides home. “You’re so goddamn good, Gee. Such a good, pretty boy.” He starts moving, slow, shallow thrusts like he doesn’t even want to pull out at all. He leans down a bit, pets over Gerard’s sides and kisses his shoulders, bites when he feels like it, just to keep him on his toes. Gerard’s making little dying noises every time Mikey moves inside him, and his cock is making a valiant effort to get hard again.

     There's the quiet slap of skin against skin every time Mikey pushes back in. They're both panting, and the room smells like sweat and sex. Mikey scrapes his nails down the smooth skin of Gee’s back, and he moans, high pitched and desperate.

     Gerard so badly wants to start fucking himself back on Mikey, wants Mikey to speed up, but he doesn’t want to risk asking. Mikey is keeping a maddeningly steady pace, fucking bassists. Gerard pushes himself up onto his hands, rocks back as much as he thinks he can get away with every time Mikey thrusts. Mikey straightens back up and spanks him again, twice on one side. “Fucking slut,” he says. “You want me to go faster? You want me to fuck you harder?”

     “ _Yes,”_ Gerard says, like it’s obvious. Which it is.

      Mikey slaps the other side of his ass anyway, and Gerard makes that hitched, gasping noise he always does. “Don’t take that fucking tone with me, whore” he says. “Bitch, how do you ask for things?”

      “Please,” Gerard answers brokenly. “Please, fuck me harder, Mikey. “

      “Damn right that’s how you do it,” Mikey says. He obligingly starts moving faster, pushing in harder and rocking Gerard forward with every thrust. He uses Gee’s hips as handles and pulls him back on every thrust.

     Gerard’s mouth is hanging open, and small, breathy ‘uh, uh,uh’s are spilling out every time Mikey thrusts back in. Mikey reaches down and wraps a hand around the half chub that Gerard’s got going on, and it’s so unexpected that Gerard just automatically starts fucking down into his fist.

     “Yeah,” Mikey says. He’s gone back to short, shallow thrusts while he jerks Gerard off. It's such a power trip to feel him getting hard in his hand. “Yeah, c’mon. Want you to come for me again.” Gerard's hips are rocking, bouncing back and forth between fucking Mikey’s fist or himself on Mikey’s cock. Mikey is barely moving now, just rolling his hips and moving his wrist. Gerard is chanting Mikey’s name.

     “C’mon,” Mikey murmurs. He rests his forehead against Gerard’s sweaty back and kisses it sporadically, digs nails into his hip but runs his thumb in calm circles. He starts thrusting into him again, hard and steady. “C’mon, I know you can. Come for me, you pretty little bitch.”

     “Mikey,” Gerard pants. He rocks down into Mikey’s fist a few more times, and Mikey in turn fucks in and out of him a few more times before Gerard is coming in Mikey’s hand with a high whine.

     Gerard sinks, boneless, into the mattress. The left side of his face feels overheated against the cool sheets. He feels strung out and fucked in the best possible way. He wants to sleep for _days._

     Except Mikey is already moving again, fucking into him hard enough to make him jerk against the mattress. Gerard’s oversensitized to a point.  It’s a mixture of pleasure and pain, and Gerard’s not sure which one there’s more of. Every thrust is making his cock rub against the sheets, and it’s so good but too much. His ass is so full, and he’s come twice, and he can’t; he _can’t,_ not again. Gerard doesn’t notice he’s trying to crawl away from Mikey until he gets pulled back.

     Mikey digs his fingers into the flesh of Gerard’s hips, smears Gerard’s own come on his skin and pulls him back onto his cock. Gerard keens, and Mikey laughs.

     “It’s too much,” Gerard says. “Please! It’s too--I can’t--” He cuts himself off with a long whine.

     “You fucking asked for this,” Mikey says. He punctuates his sentence with a particularly hard thrust. “‘Oh, Mikey,” he breathes, high pitched, into Gerard’s ear, keeps fucking him the whole time he’s talking. “Oh, Mikey. _Please_ , Mikey. C’mon, Mikey. Fuck me, Mikey. Fuck me _harder_ , Mikey.’” Gerard whimpers and fists the sheets. His legs are twitching with every thrust, and everything touching him is too _much._

 Mikey straightens back up and slaps at Gerard’s thighs, grabs a handful of his ass in each hand and kneads. It makes Gerard’s skin burn from the touch to his slightly raw skin. “This is what you wanted,” Mikey says. “You and your slutty _fucking_ ass.”

     “Yeah,” Gerard says. He can feel tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, and he stops fighting it. He goes limp and lets Mikey hold his hips up and move them to his liking, fuck him like he’s nothing more than an overly complicated toy. “Yeah, this is what I wanted.”

     Mikey loves watching Gerard’s ass bounce every time his cock goes in. Gerard is making these little pained squeaks every time it happens, and that, coupled with the way he’s just _surrendered himself_  to being fucking used, might be the hottest thing Mikey’s ever experienced.

     He can feel his orgasm coming. He grips Gerard’s hips hard, starts thrusting faster and harsher. Gerard is crying into the mattress, and when Mikey finally comes inside of him he lets out the hottest fucking moan Mikey’s ever heard in his _life_.

     Mikey falls forward, blanketing Gerard and still inside of him, but Gerard is still crying, so he has to move much faster than is orgasm riddled, still sorta buzzed body wants to. He carefully pulls out, (and the noise Gerard makes at that is absolutely _pitiful_.) He presses a kiss to Gerard’s shoulder and wobbles off to the bathroom to clean up.

     Gerard manages to find enough willpower to move up the bed and lay his head on a pillow, but that’s about all the movement he’ll be able to manage for the rest of the night. Mikey comes back; he’s stripped down to his underwear and is carrying a warm, wet washcloth and the cup that Gerard uses after he brushes his teeth. Mikey sets the cup on the nightstand and pokes at Gerard’s side with his free hand. “C’mon, Gee,” he says, soft quiet. He runs his thumbs in circles on his shoulder blade. “I need you to roll over for me, pretty.”

     Gerard makes a small noise, but obligingly rolls over onto his back, propped up a bit on the pillows. Mikey very, very carefully wipes the cum off his dick, because nobody wants to wake up to that mess in the morning.  “Good boy, thank you,” Mikey says, pressing a kiss to his hair. He grabs the half full glass of water and holds it out to Gerard. Gerard looks at it disdainfully. “Drink some water,” Mikey says. “I promise you can sleep after that, okay?”

     Gerard takes the cup in only slightly shaky hands and drinks the contents in small sips while Mikey pets his neck. When he's done, he hands the empty cup back to Mikey, who sets it back on the table.  Mikey climbs into the bed, carefully avoiding the wet spot, and settles next to his brother. Gerard immediately cuddles up to his side, and Mikey wraps an arm around him.

     “That was nice,” Gerard says against Mikey’s skin. He yawns then adds, “Missed us.”

     “Yeah,” Mikey agrees. “I did too.”

     “Love you, Mikes,” Gerard says. Mikey can tell that he's drifting off even as he says it.

    “I love you too, Gee,” he answers anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [¯\\_(ツ)_/¯](http://preblematic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
